


Baby Mine

by DreamNotePrincess



Series: Slice of Life AU [11]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, SOL AU, Slice of Life AU, Songfic, baby mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 10:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamNotePrincess/pseuds/DreamNotePrincess
Summary: The toons can’t sleep after a bad day, so Henry sings them a lullaby.





	Baby Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So I got another story done tonight!
> 
> I have a tendence to listen to music from animations or by accident and my mind goes from "oh I can write this!" or "this fits my characters!" then I have this visual in my mind of my characters and their actions with each song.
> 
> I found this song on youtube and it was Baby Mine the Alison Krauss version. Its really good you should listen to it!

Henry was relaxing in his room working on some drawings for the neighborhood kids. It was a quiet, peaceful day till a few minutes when Linda would be coming home from picking up Bendy and Alice from the mall. He saw Linda’s car drive up knowing the toons we’re home. He stopped what he was doing and came downstairs to see his family.

When Linda came in, he felt the atmosphere change. Bendy was angry, ink dripping from his face as he stopped in anger. Alice brushed away tears giving sniffles, which Henry knew Alice was crying earlier. Boris whimpered worried for his siblings as he followed them up to their room.

Linda closed the door sighing as she walked to the couch and collapsed. She gave out a groan as she faced Henry looking worried at his wife. “What happened?” Henry asked.

Linda got up and faced her husband. “It’s the toons. Bendy got picked on by some kids when he went to get ice cream, and almost went berserk on them. Luckily Boris and I we’re there to put a stop to it.” She explained. 

Henry felt tensed when he heard Bendy almost went into his monster, or worse his beast form. Though he sighed when Linda and Boris stepped in before things got ugly. “Well at least I know what happened with Bendy, but what about Alice?” Henry asked.

Linda sighed. “Some guys from her school followed us around the entire mall, and one came into the dressing room with a camera. Luckily I told someone and they kicked them out.” 

Henry felt enraged, how dare they treat his daughter, his little angel, his precious little songbird that way. Henry sighed calming down looking at his wife. “What about the photos?” He asked.

Linda gave a small smile. “Good news I destroyed the camera with my car.” She added. 

“Good.” He replied. 

Linda gave a chuckle. “Boris is disappointed, he tried to cheer them up but the toons didn’t want anything of it.” She explained. Henry frowned looking up stairs where the toons stayed in their rooms.

Dinner was quiet for the Stein family no one was looking at each other or even speaking about today’s events. Henry wanted to say something, but decided to keep his mouth shut feeling the atmosphere around him. He looked at Linda wondering if he should say something about today, but the later shrugged knowing its up to him if he wants to say something.

After the dinner the toons walked upstairs not wanting to watch TV like they always do after dinner. Henry and Linda looked worried at the toons as they were washing the dishes. 

Even at night before going to bed Henry and Linda were still worried for the toons. The couple was resting in bed when Henry had a weird feeling in his stomach. He looked at Linda who was sleeping soundly. Henry smiled at his sleeping wife and gave her a kiss before walking over to the toons room to check on them.

The animator walked slowly to the toons room a listened in closely hearing faint whispers from Boris and Bendy. “Look Bendy just talk to me.” Henry heard Boris whisper. Henry listened in and didn’t hear Bendy speak, but hear a mumble. 

Henry decided to knock on the door, which made the toons look up. The former opened the door slowly to see the toons up and sitting on Bendy’s bed. “Hi. Just came to check up on you.” Henry said sitting on Boris’s bed. The toons went quiet and looked at each other wondering if they should say anything. Henry sighed and spoke up again. “Linda told me what happened today.”

Alice looked up and turned away not wanting to face her father. Boris saw the worry in Alice, and tried to rub her back, but she pushed his paw away. Henry frowned and sat next to Alice. “I’m not mad Alice. You don’t have been embarrassed. Linda stepped in before the worst happened.” Henry explained comforting the angel.

Alice cried and spoke up, “it was awful Henry! Why would they do this?” She cried. 

Henry sighed he did have an answer, but wasn’t sure if Alice would accept it. “Boys just do stupid things when girls around. I’m old, so I can’t truly explain what young boys do in their spare time now a days.” He explained.

Alice replied with a sigh. Henry looked at the demon that turned away from Henry and Boris was looking down. Henry sighed and remembered a lullaby his mother used to sing to him and Joey when they had bad days. He even sang the same song to his own kids when they we’re younger.

“Would you guys like it if I sang you a lullaby?” Henry asked. The toons looked at each other giving a nod. 

“Sure why not?” Bendy replied with a groan. 

“I didn’t know you sang?” Boris replied. 

Henry chuckled, “I don’t sing too much, but I do remember this one song I used to sing.” The toons sat next to each other as Henry cleared his throat before he could start singing.

“Baby mine, don’t you cry.” Henry sang. “Baby mine, dry your eyes.” Boris started to smile hearing Henry’s singing voice. Alice stopped crying, but some tears still fell from her eyes. “Rest your head, close to my heart. Never to part, baby of mine.” Bendy looked up felling something warm and fuzzy inside.

“Little one, when you play. Don’t you mind what they say.” Henry went to Alice as he wipes the tears from her face, “Let those eyes sparkle and shine never a tear, baby of mine.” Alice smiled as Henry sang. 

Henry sang the next part walking over to Bendy. “If they knew sweet little you.” Henry rubbed the toon between his horns, “They end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you. What they’d give just the right to hold you.” Henry held the note hugging Bendy tight.

Bendy’s eyes widen as he hugged Henry back snuggling into his shoulder. “From your head down to your toes. You’re not much goodness no.” The toons gave a yawn. Henry smiled seeing the toons tired and planned to tuck them in. “But you’re so precious to me. Sweet as can be.” Henry tucked Boris and Alice in before putting Bendy back into bed. “Baby of mine.” Bendy was the last to tuck in. 

Henry smiled seeing the toons sleeping peacefully ready to have well dreams the rest of the night. He turned off the light and went back to his room.


End file.
